Just Give Me A Reason
by AnSofiekeeeh
Summary: AU future. Kurt is leaving Blaine. Based on a real life story. ONE SHOT


**This story kind of breaks my heart. I'm considering writing a sequel with a good end because I hate this one. This story is based on real facts. M****y best friend's parents just got divorced and I was there that day, I helped them move. And that actually gave me an idea for a story, I secretly hope she'll never read this, I would be kind of embarrassed. Not to mention she would kill me if she knew it so Jo if you're reading this please don't continue. I used Just Give Me A Reason from P!nk because her mum loved the song and I associated her mum with Kurt. So this is a real life story. If you want me to write a happy ending let me know, because I'm not sure if I can leave it here. I wrote this like an hour ago, so if there are some mistakes in it I'm very sorry. **

**Enjoy the sadness in this chapter. **

* * *

Kurt had just made an inventory of his stuff. Tomorrow he would leave Blaine. This time Kurt just couldn't handle it anymore. This time it had to stop. In all these years they spent together, Kurt never complained when Blaine came home late at night. He had never suspected anything until last week.

Blaine had left his phone at home and Kurt wanted to bring it to him at the office. Blaine had a successful career as a musician and even ran his own talent scout business. He had found a couple of kid's over the years and most of them got a record deal. So one day Kurt went to the huge building in town. His receptionist had said that Mr. Anderson wasn't in his office. Kurt had asked her than where the hell he was and she had simply said the name of a restaurant. When he was almost at the restaurant Kurt saw his husband sitting on one of the window tables. But he wasn't alone , there was a good looking young man with him. Kurt just acted normal and wanted to go inside but when he reached the door he saw Blaine take of his ring and put it in his pocket while he took the other man's hand.

Kurt immediately returned home. The next few days he had acted normal but had given Blaine more space. Blaine had asked what was wrong and after a couple of days he simply couldn't hold it in anymore. Blaine had said that it wasn't what he thought. Only Kurt knew very well what it was. Blaine cheated on him, again. Kurt felt so stupid to fell for it a second time. He shouldn't have forgiven Blaine in high school. They should have gone their separate ways. But Kurt had fallen for his charms all over again. Never again.

Kurt closed the last box just as Joanna, Lucy and Grant walked in arguing with each other. Their children. It had all been so heartbreaking. Joanna and Lucy were going to come with him but Grant wanted to stay with Blaine. The two girls and their older brother sat on the couch and turned on the TV. It would never be the same. Blaine avoided him as much as possible and came home when he was already fast asleep. Kurt felt the bed shift a little under Blaine's weight. His last night with Blaine on the other side of the bed. After a few minutes he felt Blaine snore a little so that meant he would already be asleep. Kurt couldn't help but to turn around and face Blaine.

He was still in love with him, all of him, but he couldn't take it anymore. Blaine's excuse had been that his ring had gotten too small so he wanted to resize it, that's why he had put the ring in his pocket. But he didn't have an explanation for why he was holding the man's hand. Kurt would probably never get that one, because from tomorrow on he was no longer Blaine's and Blaine would no longer be his. Kurt shaded a few tears and kept looking at the man in front of him. Tomorrow everything would be different.

* * *

Kurt woke up only to find an empty bed. He smelled the fresh smell of coffee. He expected Blaine to come in any minute with a damping cup. Only he didn't and Kurt had to convince him that this was really happening it just couldn't. Kurt dragged himself out of bed and took a shower and got dressed. When he walked downstairs he felt sick. He quickly ran back upstairs and threw up. He cleaned himself up and went to the room of his daughters.

The oldest one, Joanna was already up and putting the last of her stuff in a box. "Hi sweetheart, what are you doing?" He didn't want to interrupt her but walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm just packing the last of my stuff. Could you wake up Lucy? Because I already tried and she says that she will only get up if you come and say something." He looked on to the other side of the room where is twelve year old daughter was curled up under the sheets. "And dad we still need to get the beds so if you could help me later." Kurt had ordered a van to come and bring everything to the other house. It wouldn't be here until this afternoon so he still had some time. "I'll get your sister and then we can all do the beds together."

Blaine had agreed on which furniture Kurt could take. It wasn't much but he got everything he really wanted. Kurt stood up from the bed and walked over to Lucy. "Hey sweety bear. You got to get up, we got a lot to do today." Lucy turned around and looked at her dad with sadness in her eyes. "Do we really have to go, I mean, why can't we stay?" Kurt tried not to cry. "Because dad and I have some trouble and we need to spent some time apart." She seemed to understand a little and got up.

* * *

The morning went by slowly and Kurt was reconsidering leaving. Maybe he could give it another chance. It was just so hard to leave. But he had to get through this. He still had his girls to hold on to, and he would hold on until the end. Joanna's friend would come and help to move, so when Kurt heard the front door he wasn't surprised. Kate friendly greeted him and followed Joanna into the living room. She quickly explained everything that had to be done and that they needed to wait some more time because the van wasn't there.

* * *

Sometime later Kurt got a call from the moving company that the van would be there in a half an hour. They told him to get everything out front if he could and promised them everything would be ready. "Come on guys, coats on because it's freezing outside, we need to get everything on the driveway." Everyone got dressed and started carrying everything out. Grant had agreed to help and he would still be visiting Kurt but he wouldn't live with him anymore. The same was for Blaine and the girls. Lucy wanted to still see her other dad so Kurt couldn't stop her. Joanna didn't want to deal with Blaine again. She was totally behind Kurt and would be agreeing with everything he did. Blaine came home ten minutes later to find most of Kurt's stuff already outside. Blaine looked at Kurt with hatered in his eyes. He was angry with Kurt for leaving him. But deep down Kurt knew that Blaine loved him still as much as Kurt loved him. Kurt didn't show his affection for the other man. Blaine placed himself on the couch and sat there the whole evening.

* * *

Two hours later everything was safe and sound in the van. It was already getting dark and it was the middle of January. And everything was covered in snow. Kurt went over the details so he didn't forget anything. He realized that he had forgotten the girl's bikes and started panicking. Joanna was the first to speak up. "Dad, if you don't mind Kate and I will ride them to the other place, it's only half an hour from here. We really don't mind." Kate looked a bit uncomfortable but nodded in agreement. "Really mister Hummel, I don't mind at all. We'll be fine." Kurt let them go with fear in his heart but he knew he could trust Joanna, they were sixteen after all." They left on their bikes and Kurt explained the way to his new address. The men left and he directed Lucy to wait in the car while he did a last check-up. Blaine still hadn't moved and Cooper had joined him. They were engaged in a conversation about why Kurt would leave and he could hear a slight hesitation when he spoke his name. Like he wasn't really sure if Kurt was actually leaving him. Kurt checked everything off his list and sat across Blaine. He placed the divorce papers in front of his soon to be ex husband. "You know I can't sign them." Blaine's eyes were full of tears. Kurt knew it wouldn't be long before he was sobbing himself so he quickly signed himself and left the papers with Blaine. "Send them to me if you can." That was all Blaine needed to start begging Kurt not to leave. "Kurt please, don't go, I still love you and I know you still love me, we can work this out. I promise it isn't what you think, he's just a friend. Please don't go." Kurt couldn't do it any longer he took of his own ring looking at it for the last time, inside their names were engraved in the white gold band and there was a sentence after their names 'I'm never saying goodbye to you.' Kurt sighted and threw the ring at Blaine. He turned around and yelled "Goodbye Blaine". He closed the front door behind him and he knew that would be the last time he ever saw that house again.

* * *

Lucy and Kurt drove in silence to their new home. It was closer to school so that would come in handy and when they arrived they already saw Joanna and Kate waiting on the front door chatting with one of the men of the moving company. Grant was already eighteen so he was waiting in his car with the heat on, when he saw them arrive he got out of the car and walked over to them. "Come on let's help your sister." Kurt suggested pointing to where they were standing trying to already unload something. Kurt quickly got to the front door and opened it. This would be their home for some time. He picked a small, adorable house. It wasn't as big as the one he used to have but it was cozy and that's all Kurt needed right now.

* * *

They unloaded everything and when everything was out of the truck the men left. Joanna and Kate were putting the beds together upstairs and Lucy was helping. So Grant was the only one left with Kurt. "Hey dad, don't cry, I'll come over tomorrow if you want me to. But I got to get back to dad now. You know, see how he's holding up. I get why you left him but that doesn't mean he is okay with it. And I think uncle Cooper is only going to do more damage right now." Kurt felt the tears streaming over his face as his only son hugged him. It wouldn't be forever. Tomorrow he would be here again but it still felt like goodbye and he couldn't handle that right now. "Yeah go, but come over tomorrow, okay?" "I will dad." And with that Grant walked out the door leaving Kurt all alone. He took some time to wipe away his tears and headed upstairs were the girls were decorating their room. "Hey girls, how are you doing?" He saw Lucy already on her bed, everything was already in place on her side of the room. On the other side there was a different story to tell. Joanna was sitting in the middle of her unfinished bed on the floor while Kate was holding up a plank. It kind of looked adorable how hard they were working to make everything perfect. "When are your parents here to pick you up?" Kurt asked with a slight smile on his face. "I don't mean you have to leave or anything, I just want to know when I'm going to be on my own, because you girls have done more today than I have." They both gave him a kilowatt smile and then returned to their work. "In a half an hour so we have to hurry." Kate explained. "Okay, Lucy would you want to come with me to decorate downstairs?" Lucy got up and grabbed his hands almost pulling him off the stairs.

* * *

A little bit later Kate came running down stairs grabbing her purse and headed to the front door. Kurt said thanks to her and she said it was no problem. She left and with her leaving Joanna came down stairs to decorate further. An hour later everything was in its place so they all went to bed together.

* * *

It had been two weeks since he had left Blaine, and he still missed him. Kurt turned on the radio and started humming along to the new P!nk song. He allowed himself to finally cry. Everything reminded him of Blaine, his sent in his clothes. The t-shirt Kurt had found last week. Pictures on his computer. And now even this song. Would he ever learn to love again?

* * *

_Right from the start you where a thief__  
__you stole my heart__  
__and I your willing victim__  
__I let you see the parts of me__  
__that weren´t all that pretty__  
__and with every touch you fixed them_

_now you´ve been talking in your sleep, uh oh__  
__things you never say to me, oh oh__  
__tell me that you´ve had enough__  
__of our love, our love_

_just give me a reason__  
__just a little bit´s enough__  
__just a second we´re not broken__  
__just bent and we can learn to love again__  
__it´s in the stars__  
__it´s been written in the scars on our hearts__  
__we´re not broken just bent__  
__and we can learn to love again_

_i am sorry i don´t understand__  
__where all of this is coming from__  
__i thought that we were fine__  
__(oh we had everything)__  
__your head is running wild again__  
__my dear we still have everything__  
__and it´s all in your mind.__  
__(yeah but this is happening)_

_you´ve been having real bad dreams, uh oh__  
__you used to lie so close to me, oh oh__  
__there is nothing more than empty sheets__  
__between our love, our love,__  
__oh our love, our love__just give me a reason__  
__just a little bit´s enough__  
__just a second we´re not broken__  
__just bent and we can learn to love again__  
__i never stopped__  
__you´re still written in the scars on my heart__  
__you´re not broken just bent__  
__and we can learn to love again_

_oh tears ducts and rust__  
__i´ll fix it for us__  
__we´re collecting dust__  
__but our love´s enough__  
__you´re holding it in__  
__you´re pouring a drink__  
__no nothing is as bad as it seems_

_we´ll come clean__just give me a reason__  
__just a little bit´s enough__  
__just a second we´re not broken__  
__just bent and we can learn to love again__  
__it´s in the stars__  
__it´s been written in the scars on our hearts__  
__we´re not broken just bent__  
__and we can learn to love again_

_just give me a reason__  
__just a little bit´s enough__  
__just a second we´re not broken__  
__just bent and we can learn to love again__  
__it´s in the stars__  
__it´s been written in the scars on our hearts__  
__we´re not broken just bent__  
__and we can learn to love again_

_oh we can learn to love again __  
__that we´re not broken just bent__  
__and we can learn to love again_

* * *

**So yeah that was sad. Should I write a happy ending? Maybe, just let me know. Now I'm a bit down, so I'm going to let you to it.**

**We can learn to love again. xoxo**


End file.
